The present invention relates to a toy station. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a modular box that can be transformed from a closed storage configuration to a play configuration including a play surface, wherein features extending from the play surface are concealed within the box in the closed storage configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular toy station being transformable from a closed, storage configuration to an open in-use configuration providing a play surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular toy station including connection means by which the station can be connected to another like station by a bridge.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a modular toy station including connection means by which a ramp can be affixed to: the station adjacent an upper play surface thereof.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a modular toy station that is fun for children.
There is disclosed herein a modular toy station being transformable from a closed storage configuration to an in-use configuration providing a play surface, the station including a box section and a platform, the box section being hingedly connected to the platform so as to pivot from the storage configuration to the in-use play configuration, the platform having features extending therefrom which are concealed by the box section in the storage configuration and which extend upwardly from the platform in the in-use play configuration, the toy station further including a recessed ledge at an edge of the platform configured to support a tab of an ancillary item.
Preferably the ancillary item is a joiner for a ramp or bridge piece.
Preferably there are two said box sections, each being hingedly attached to the platform.
Preferably the box sections are hingedly attached alongside respective opposed edges of the platform.
Preferably each box section has a wall with an aperture therethrough, and through which a said tab passes to be received by the ledge.
In combination with the above-disclosed module, there is further disclosed herein a ramp having a joiner with a tab, the tab engaging with the ledge.
There is further disclosed herein a pair of the above-disclosed modules connected to each other by a bridge having a joiner at each end thereof, each joiner engaging with a ledge of one of the modules.
Preferably the platform provides a surface for toy vehicles.
Preferably the features extending from the platform are service station features.